Zack
" Stop adding colour to my dull universe!" - Quote from Zack Zack '''is the titular main protagonist of the '''CP story of the same name, "Zack's Story". Zack '''was created by a boy named '''Adam. Follow his journey through being made, abuse, and freedom. Note: There is no picture of Zach yet, I just need to make him first. Full name: '''Adam Max Barkson '''Alias: '''Zack, Adam '''Realtives: Douglas (Father: Deceased), Bay (Mother: Deceased), Ms. Rogers (Adoptive Guardian: Deceased) Occupation: Serial Killer Status: '''Alive '''Species: Possessed Human Gender: Male Hobbies: Killing, Stalking Goals: As Adam: Fit into school and get the respect he wanted (Failed). As Zack: Take over Adam's body and replace him ( Succeeded ), Kill anyone who gets in his way or who he finds ( On-going ) Type Of CP: Psychopathic Killer Origin Adam was a sweet, smart boy, but didn't have many friends. So he created some "friends" of his own. They were imaginary, but they were real to him. He started naming them after people, and the first friend was named Zach. After a while, he started forgetting about Zach as he didn't need her anymore. One day, his parents died in a horrible car accident and he watched it all happen. He was later adopted by her next-door neighbor, Ms. Rogers. The minute he entered her house, she started beating him and making him do everything for her. He did manual labor just to keep her from horribly beating him time after time. Years passed by, and he started getting used to being bullied by many people. He was constantly questioned about the black eyes he was always getting, but never said anything. Later on, he was walking down the stairs of the school before someone pushed him down violently. He had enough of this and snapped. He yelled and screamed before getting her down on the floor followed by a very savage beating. He broke her arm, punched her stomach forcing her to cough up blood, and much other stuff. When someone yelled out "STOP!" he then realized what he had done, and ran back home. All he could think about was why he snapped. He couldn't come up with a good reason. He never snapped at all. He got expelled after what happened, but he started not talking, eating, or coming out of his room. Suddenly, a voice came out of his mouth, but it wasn't his voice, it was someone else. All that voice said was, "We're best friends, forever," After another beating, he passed out. When he awoke, the news was talking about a woman who was found dead with a lot of bruises and cuts on hher. Then, the voice came back to him and, this time, made him pass out. When he awoke (again) his looks have changed. His skin and hair were white, and his eyes were covered with black circles. His voice wasn't Adam's anymore, it was Zack's voice. Adam is now gone, and Zack was now free. After what happened, Zack murdered everyone who knew Adam and escaped into the woods. Appearance Before Adam was possessed by Zack, Adam was as a fair-skinned teenage boy with short, curly, brown hair and pale green eyes. After snapping and Zack taking over his body, he took on a very skeleton-like appearance. His hair and skin had turned paperwhite, the pigmentation of his eyes had faded to grey, with large, black circles surrounding them, and the sides of his cheeks have been horizontally stitched up. Zack is usually seen wearing a black sweater or tank top, dark gray shorts or jeans, gloves, black and white striped socks, and scarf, and brown boots. His weapon is a sledgehammer. Personality Before becoming a killer, Adam was a quiet, patient and polite boy, who just wanted nothing more than to be loved and accepted. Unfortunately, during his upbringing with his abusive guardian, it has left him to become even more anti-social, anxious, and unsure of himself. He only ever had on real friend, Aaban, who he could always trust and was there for him. After finally snapping and Zack had taken over Adam's body, he became a demented, loud, obnoxious, violent, impatient, and deranged sociopath with no regard for anyone's life. He ended up killing Adam's best friend, despite him being the only one who actually cared for him well-being, smashing his skull in with a sledgehammer, and all with a twisted smile and insane laughter. Powers And Abilities Zack's supernatural in a sense, as he posses superhuman levels of speed, stealth, and strength. Zack's also very intelligent, as he's able to easily sneak into someone's house and murder them without being detected. And with his incredible strength, he's able to carry and run with his large sledgehammer without any trouble. Facts * Zack was created by 333444B. * He's currently 20 years old. * Zack doesn't have a signature catchphrase. * His birthday is on 6th of January. * His Zodiac Sign is Capricorn. * He is of French and English ancestry. * As a calling card, Zack always draws the number one in blood where his victims has been murdered. * Zack is colorblind, he can see no color at all. He's only able to distinguish between different shades of black, white, and grey. * He often likes to mutilate the bodies of those she kills. * As Adam grew older and started to forget about Zack, Zack became enraged in a psychotic outburst. Which was the main reason why Zack took possession over Adam, in the first place. * Zack is not a "people-person" and doesn't like to team up with others.